The Staff Investigators at UPCI are excellent physician scientists providing distinctive leadership in the scientific endeavors of UPCI that extends beyond their individual research activities. They are innportant contributors to the interprogramnnatic activities and fulfill the translational objectives ofthe scientific programs. Dr. David Bartlett is a Clinical Staff Investigator providing a significant contribution to the clinical research activities of UPCI. He provides oversight for the multidisciplinary specialty care clinics, tumor boards and provides integration of the clinicla research activities as they relate to each disease site. Dr. Soldano Ferrone is a Research Staff Investigator with extensive experience in cancer biology and immunotherapy. He serves a unique role as a resource for the scientific community at UPCI to design immunixation protocols, screening procedures and characterization strategies of antibodies to clinically relevant molecules. This library of monoclonal antibodies represents a useful source of reagents for the entire UPCI reseach community. Dr. Ferrone is also involved in the research and career development of junior faculty and is responsible for the mentorship program for junior faculty. Dr. IVIichael Lotze has a unique role in UPCI and develops relationships with outside academic institutions, biotechnology and pharaceutical firms of strategic importance forthe UPCI. He is the UPCI representative to the Cancer Biology Training Consortium (CABTRAC) and is a mentor to several UPCI junior faculty. We are requesting support for 1.2 calendar months for each of these three UPCI Staff Investigators who have major programmatic responsibilities.